Synergy
by Quantum Bewear
Summary: A trainer gets a small taste of Synchro Evolution during his journeys in Alola.


Don't worry about Sleeping Kana, I just really wanted to write this in the meantime. With the recent CoroCoro scans on Sun and Moon revealing Iwanko and Nekkoala, and that the starters and Iwanko have a secret. I'm assuming it's synchro evolution so I'm gonna go with that. If your reading this in the future don't call me stupid if it isn't a thing, anyway enjoy!

"Nimbus, Sylvester let's go!" Eric yelled as he sent out his Pokemon.

His faithful Rowlet Nimbus did a few moves in the air before landing down, and his cheerful Iwanko Sylvester got into a battle stance.

"Popplio, Nekkoala let's show them!" Eric's rival Hau said as he threw his pokeballs that released his two Pokemon.

Eric confidently shouted "Get ready Hau, let's show him guys!"

Hau made the first move, "Popplio use water gun, Nekkoala use tackle!" Popplio immediately launched a jet of water, and Nekkoala started charging at Nimbus.

Nimbus counter with leafage, Sylvester use bite!" Eric yelled

Water gun and leafage classed leading to a small explosion while Sylvester managed to land the bite damaging Nekkoala.

The battle continued to rage on, each side dealing blows but neither backing down.

Eric and Hau's commands were lightning fast, thinking of responses to the other sides tactics. After a heavy clash the four Pokemon had to catch there breathe, risking being vulnerable for just a second. Eric and Hau even needed a bit just to catch up themselves, but they couldn't deny the fact they were having fun.

Eric took this time to think of a strategy. While he juggled ideas his head he took one second to commend his Pokemon "Wow they have good synergy" he thought to himself.

As his next command was on the tip of his tongue the word synergy echoed in his mind. He suddenly felt a disturbance, almost like an itch on his wrist. Before he could even look at his arm he was interrupted by Hau's booming words.

"Popplio use your water gun to propel Nekkoala!"

Eric saw Nekkoala hold on tight to its log as the water boosted it, almost looking like Giga Impact. He was about order a dodge when suddenly he heard a bunch of thumps, sounding like heartbeats, each beating at different rates. Unfortunately he was distracted and Nimbus and Sylvester looked to him only for the attack to collide sending them both back a few feet.

"Sorry guys!" He said reeling to from pain too.

He looked at his arm to see his bracelet with an orange crystal in it. It was given to him but he still didn't know the purpose. He saw a faint glow coming from it, then all the thumping aligned and the word synergy began to echo again. He took a look at his Pokemon seeing orange auras surrounding them. They both turned back and gave a nod of understanding to Eric.

Eric started to get short of breathe, but looked at his Pokemon and could feel there determination. He could feel what they felt and they felt what he felt.

Eric raised his arm in the air and shouted "You guys ready, Nimbus carry Sylvester into the air!" Nimbus responded immediately and brought up Sylvester. "Now both of you use all your strength with rollout!"

Nimbus threw Sylvester down with immense strength and Sylvester curled into a rollout with an orange streak being left behind. Before Hau could respond the super rollout landed sending both flying.

"Guys get up!" Hau yelled but his Pokemon were down for the count.

Hau recalled them both and congratulated Eric on the victory. As he ran off Eric plummeted to his knees and his Pokemon passed out from exhaustion. He quickly hurried to a Pokemon Center and plopped down on a chair while Nurse Joy treated his Pokemon.

He reached to his backpack and took out a bottle of Feraligatrade. Between sips he gazed at his bracelet.

"What the heck was that?" he thought to himself. He had never experienced anything like that before, he was in complete sync with is Pokemon and they became more powerful then he has ever scene.

Nurse Joy eventually came out with Eric's Pokemon fully healed, and he set out once again. But before that he took off his bracelet and stored it away in his backpack, thinking to himself he needed answers before putting it on again.


End file.
